Blinded By Love
by d-dreamer
Summary: During a freak accident in Potion's Class, Hermione becomes blind, leaving Ron to tend to her. But being blind is tough, and not knowing how to express your feelings is even tougher. Very dramayangsty Please RR!
1. Part 1

PART ONE:

It was but a week into their sixth year, when it happened. Everything was going great. Harry was a considerably more happy then when they left him in late June. Apparently he had spend the previous month prior to his trip to Grimauld Place, crying in his room. He didn't tell this to Ron and Hermione, but they could tell by the way his eyes were stained with redness. Hermione spent the summer, hiding from her little sister, Emmie. Ron spent half his summer playing Quidditch with Ginny. The other half was continued cleaning of headquarters.

The trio were headed to potions. Harry didn't pass his O.W.L.'s but due to certain circumstances, he squeezed his way into the class. Ron, god knows how, pasted with a 'O.' Hermione... well, I don't want to waste your time with her grades.

"So that's why they call it a Snitch." Hermione finished explaining.

"Fascinating." Ron exclaimed. "What do you not know, Hermione?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

Hermione thought I don't know if you like me, do I? But didn't say anything out loud, except, "I know everything that can be known through books."

"Stop flirting already. Honestly, it was better when you argued." Harry complained.

Ron's ears were the colour of a stop sign. Hermione's face; like strawberry ice cream. "I'm not flirting with her! She's Hermione!" Ron said, ingdignated.

"I never said anything!" Hermione protested. "You can't pin me for like Ron, because I don't." She lied, feeling slightly hurt that Ron would say such a thing.

They arrived down at the dungeons, and then the potions classroom. Snape was standing there with his usual sneer. To their displeasure, Draco passed potions, and was still with them in class.

"Sit down, Hurry, before I take points." Everyone immedienlty settled into there desk. "Now, today we will be making Rinfladlaesh, the potion that cures most cancers. However, you will be warned that if the potion makes any contact with the eye, that person will never be able to see again. The instructions are on the board." Snape flicked his wand. "You have sixty minutes; began." He then, flipped over a giant hour glass.

Rinfladlesh was easily the hardest potion they had ever made. Hermione got done quickly, then helped Harry (Hermione was tutoring him) with his potion. The class was deadly silent except for Hermione's whispers to Harry, and the mummer from the Slytherins.

"I dare you," Ron heard Pansy mutter to Draco. "Please, for me?"

"Sure, why not? She's a mudblood; nobody would miss her."

At the word 'mudblood,'Ron turned to Hermione, admiring her hair, and wondering what on earth Draco was going to do to her.

"Granger," Draco hissed at Hermione. Hermione turned around, stood up and said, "What the hell do you want?"

"Manners, Granger," Then Draco reached into his cauldron, and flung his Rinfladlesh at Hermione's face. Hermione let out a shriek of pain. The room was spinning into darkness. She

slumped unconscience, into Ron's lap. Ron didn't know what to do. He was a bit pleased how close he was to her. Harry smirked at Ron, in spite of the situation. Ron pushed Hermione onto the floor.

Snape whipped over to his desk upon seeing this. He opened a drawer and pulled out a square mirror, in which he roared, "Dumbledore." As soon as a rushed explanation, Dumbledore's voice came over the magickal megaphone and said, "All classes are canceled for today. All teachers and the following students are to report to my office; Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, and Ronald Weasly."Ron, instead of heading to Dumbledore's office, went strait up to Snape, and pounded his fist on his desk. "What's going to happen to Hermione?"

"Don't worry, Weasley, your girlfriend will be taken to St. Mungo's by Madame Pomphrey."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he roared. Yet, he dashed back to Hermione, and tried to clean her face of the Rinfladlesh, holding her hand all the while. He noticed her lips; they were stained blue by the potion. Ron stared at them for a long time, missing there normal colour. He stared and stared until Madame Pomphrey took her away on a magickal stretcher. He didn't want to let go of her hand. He couldn't.

"Mr. Weasly, please, it's for the best." Madame Pomphrey said. Ron let go, kneeling on the cold dungeon floor. He didn't want Harry to speak. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins laughed. Ron couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear when Harry pulled him to his feet. He couldn't hear the crowd in the halls. He was drowning, and he couldn't be saved. She couldn't be saved.

They arrived in Dumbledore's office in time to see Snape yelling at Draco. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR PARENTS TRUSTED ME! NOW I HAVE TO SUSPEND YOU. YOU JUST RUINED EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING! YOUR MOM'S GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Severus, I suggest that we contact Narississa." Dumbledore said in his calming voice.

"Thank you, Albus." Snape grabbed Draco by the cuff of his robes, threw some floo powder into the fire, shouted, "Malfoy Manor." Then shoved Draco's head in it. "You explain to her, first."

Dumbledore turned to Harry and Ron. "McGonagall is speaking with Ginny. Come, now, I need a word with you two." He lead them up a staircase (that Harry had never seen before) and to a balcony, overlooking his office. Dumbledore drew up three squishy armchairs in which Harry and Dumbledore sat down in. Ron stood, to anxious to sit down.

"Ronald, please have a seat." Ron didn't sit, only stared at Dumbledore as though he was mad. "Please Ron, Hermione is fine." Ron didn't budge. "Sit, so I can explain what is to become of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Ron said stubbornly, but sat down, none the less.

"Of course she isn't." Dumbledore said, winking at Harry. Harry smiled through his frown. "Now Harry, I don't want you to get worked up about Hermione. You have enough on your plate. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Hermione will no longer be your tutor, Professor McGonagall will. You are to report to her classroom at seven o'clock sharp, everyday, except weekends."

"Yes sir." Harry said, looking down at the floor. His mind was elsewhere. His mind was with Hermione, and the thought that she would never read again. Will never be able to study. Would never be able to know when to fix his glasses. She would never get to be Hermione ever again.

"Ron, I have set you the most important task for helping Hermione, if you're up for it."

"I'll do whatever I can to help her, Professor." Ron said solemnly.

"You will guide her; teach her." Dumbledore explained. "You will be her eyes. You Ronald, are her best friend, and are in all her classes. You will be Hermione's eyes. You will read to her. You will write down her homework. You will make sure she doesn't trip. Make sure she can get around the castle."

"Pardon me, but I can't go into her Dormitory."

"I know that, Ginny will be taking care of her in the dorm. But you understand your task? You understand that you must be with her always? Harry, you understand that this is Ronald's job, and you will not try to help him. Hermione needs to be dependent on you, Ron, and nobody else. You understand?" The two boys nodded. "Very well. Tomorrow morning I want you back here so you can go viset her." They nodded again, and left heading toward the common room, hearing Mrs. Malfoy's yells at her son.

"Wow, poor Hermione, she'll never be able to see again." Harry sighed.

"Yeah."

"You like your job? I don't fancy extra lessons much, but it's for Hermione."

"I reckon I like it."

"O come on Ron, just admit that you fancy her already."

"I don't fancy Hermione."

Harry sighed, Ron was so stubborn "Ron, I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"So what if I do? She'll never like me. She's to clever, to smart, to beautiful, to ever like anyone like me."

"Ron don't be so happy." They had come to the Fat Lady, "Otteraus." The portrait swung open. Ron walked over to his favorite armchair by the fire, and sat, enchanted by the flames. Harry came over. "Ron, you've got to snap out of it! Hermione's going to need encouragement. She'll never get any if you don't stop feeling sorry for her." Ron stood right up at these words, and walked strait out of the portrait hall. Naturally, Harry followed. Ron ran down the corridors, flung open the doors, and ran to sit under the beech tree in front of the lake. Harry groaned, last thing he wanted was for Ron to go all "drama king" today.

"Harry, go away!" Ron yelled. "Just go away, you wouldn't understand.!"

"Wouldn't understand what Ron?" Harry yelled back. "Hermione won't understand why you're crying all the time when she gets back!"

"I'm not crying!" He shouted, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"You just feel sorry that she'll never see you again Ron, why don't you admit it! If you love her so much, you need to act like it. You could drive her to suicide, Ron." Harry yelled, not meaning a word of it. He was just so angry. Angry at Malfoy, angry at the world. "I don't want another person die."

Harry had it. He ran to Hagrid's to tell him about Hermione.

The following morning dawned. Ron and Harry weren't speaking to each other as they headed toward Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning, boys." Dumbledore greeted them. "Did you see Professor McGonagall and Ginny on there way over here?"

"No," said Ron. "Can we just go see Hermione?"

"Not yet, Mrs. Weasly needs to take you. I'm afraid I can't get off work." He smiled bemused.

Moments passed in silence before they heard people entering the office. Professor McGonagall, followed by a timid looking Ginny. "Come, your mother's expecting you." McGonagall said. "Are you all firmilier with floo powder?" They nodded. "Go to Grimauld Place before St. Mungo's, understood?"

"Yes," they mummered.

Ron was the first to step foot in the fire grate. "Number tweleve, Grimauld Place," he said, throwing the powder down. He erupted in a haze of green flame.

"Ronald," Mrs. Weasly went over and hugged him. "I'm so sorry that this happened."

"Mom," he said pulling away from her grip. "It's okay. It probably happened for a reason." Ron had, had a long time to think this through. And it turned out that Harry had been right. Not that it mattered much, Ron still refused to talk to Harry.

Lupin entered the kitchen, looking like he hadn't had much sleep the previous night. "Morning Ron," he said. "Sorry that your girlfriend's blind."

"Hermione's not my girlfriend!" Ron's face went slightly pink.

"Whatever you say." He grinned. Harry swooped into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasly dusted Harry off. Ginny followed.

"Well, looks like we're all here." Mrs. Weasly said. "Come along, we need to catch the Knight Bus." Normally Ron would have protested riding the Knight Bus, but his face was blank, thinking about Hermione. They followed Mrs. Weasly out the front door. She stuck out her wand hand, and the bus came zooming by.

"Why if it isn't 'Arry Potter. 'Es back, Ern." Stan Shanpike said. "And 'ere can 'e take you today?"

"St. Mungo's." Replied Mrs. Weasly.

"Righto."

"This is Hermione's room." Said a young, female healer with gray eyes. "She's been asleep since she came here. If she wakes up, on her own accord, you may take her back to Hogwarts. Only one at a time, in case she does. Hermione doesn't need any more confusion today."

"Thank you," Mrs. Weasly said quietly. The healer left. "Ginny, why don't you go in first."

Ginny entered the room and sat in a chair by her bed. "Hi Hermione," she said. "I'm so sorry. Malfoy got suspended, if it makes you feel any better. Of course it doesn't. You probably can't even hear me. Ron's really sad about it too. He's going all emo about it. We're going to protect you. More Ron then me. I'm going to help you in our dormitory. Ron's going to be your eyes. Your real eyes." Ginny paused, wiping the tears from her cheek with a Kleenex. "I hope you don't mind. He loves you, you know that? And this way you can spend more time together. Harry doesn't need your tutoring anymore, Professor McGonagall is going to do it. All you have to worry about is passing. You can do that, can't you Hermione? I want you to know that I'll be here for you, just not now. Now I can't be selfish. Now I have to let Harry and Ron have a chance to talk to you. I'll see you back at Hogwarts." Ginny left the room, trying to be strong.

Harry was next to enter. He held Hermione's hand as he sat down. "Hermione, I feel like you're gone, even though your lying right next to me. Your spirits gone. All gone. I'll never get to see you doing your homework. Never see you knitting. Never see you, curled up in a corner, reading a good book. I'll never get to see you ever again. You will need someone to point your wand in the right direction. Need someone to tell you what to put in your potion; even to tell you were your cauldron is. You will no longer be the independent Hermione that I know. You will be a whole new person. But maybe it's for the better. I no it sounds silly. Ron's going to help you. He really likes you, you know. Maybe he'll finally admit it, knowing that you can't see his face. I said something really stupid to him yesterday. I told him that the only reason he was crying for you was because he felt bad that you would never be able to see him again. I bet that you will miss seeing him, more than missing anything else. I know the way you look at him. I know you love him." Harry stood up, eyes still dry, let go of her hand, and walked out the door.

Ron walked up next to Hermione's bed, forgetting to sit down. He found her hand, admiring how tiny it was. "Hermione," he pause. "Hermione, I miss you so much. Yesterday was longer then any day I can remember. You fell into my lap, I enjoyed being so close to you. Now, I will always be close to you. I will become you, Hermione. By day, you will never leave my sight." He stared at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, even when she looked as though dead. "Dead." He thought out loud. "At least your not dead. At least you'll be with me. Hermione, I never want you to ever leave me. I want you to be by my side all day and all night." He was looking at her face now, it no longer was covered in blue potion. It was clean, as it always was. Her hair seemed to have been washed, it seemed shinier and more alive than usual. She looked like a china doll. A one that would never be able to see how fair she was. "Hermione I'll do anything you want. I'll die for you, if you ask me to. Just say the word and I'll find a dagger." He noticed her lips, so unlike they were the last time he saw them. "After I knocked you to the floor, I saw your lips, they were blue, not like they are now. They were cold, as though there was no blood in them." He leaned closer to Hermione's face. "Hermione, what I really want to say is, I love you." He kissed her gently on the lips.

Hermione awoke and sat strait up, bumping into Ron's head. "Who are you!" She screamed, pulling her covers over her head. "Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything." She sobbed.

"Hermione, it's alright, it's me, Ron." Hermione came out from her blanket. She reached out for Ron and found his arm.

"Ron? Ron can you turn on the light?"

"Hermione, the lights on. You're blind."

"How did this– how did this happen?" She burst into sobs. Ron sat on the bed next to Hermione, putting his arm around her. She buried her face in his chest. Ron seemed a little taken aback by this, but pleased to be so near.

"It's going to be alright. I'm here." He held her tightly, stroking her hair.

"Ron," she whispered.

"Yes."

"Promise me one thing."

"Whatever you want."

"Don't ever leave me," she grabbed his shirt, "Please don't leave me."

Ron let Hermione cry for awhile before he said, "Hermione, if you're ready, we can go back to Hogwarts. Are you ready to do that?" She nodded. "Take my arm." He took her hand and put it on his arm. "Come on," Hermione slid off of her bed. Ron walked backward, his arm lay across his chest, like a bar that Hermione held onto for direction.

"Attention all Gryffindor students." Professor McGonagall's voice rang around the Gryffindor common room. "I need to make an announcement." The room fell silent in an instant. "Our brightest student, Hermione Granger, has taken ill. Very ill indeed. She is currently in St. Mungo's." Many people gasped. "I'm afraid she'll never get better again. Hermione Granger is blind." More gasps.

"Professor McGonagall?" Neville asked. "How did this happen."

"Draco Malfoy through a potion at her that was highly lethal to her eyes. Malfoy has been suspended for a month." Many people cheered at this, but fell silent at McGonagall's glare. "Don't fret, however. She should be back any moment now, and I want you all to act as though nothing happened. Hermione's strong, she needs to carry on with her life as normal as possible." McGonagal turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Oh yes, and don't make fun of Ron. He is to be with Hermione at all time, as he is in all her classes and her best friend, he will be guiding her. Not one mention of them going out." Her lip twitched slightly. "Or else I shall be giving detentions." She left the room.

"Hermione's blind?" Lavender asked Seamus.

"I guess so. Bit of a shame really. Malfoy got what he deserved, though." Replied Seamus.

"Just think," Neville cut in. "We won't ever see her in a corner reading."

"That's amazing, isn't it?" Pavati said. "Poor Hermione."

Dean laughed a little. "Imagine, being with someone all the time."

"I don't think they're going to mind though." Pavarti said dreamily. "They like each other so much. Ron's just stubborn, and Hermione's too proud."

"Well, we'll see what happens, won't we?"

The portrait hole opened. The room fell silent, stunned. Harry was first to enter. He smiled weakly, then drew his finger across his neck in a slashing fashion. Ginny was next. Then Hermione walking slowly, holding onto Ron's arm. Her fingers were blue from the pressure she was applying. Crookshanks bounded over to Hermione and brushed up on her leg. She jumped a little, letting out a squeal. "What is that?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Crookshanks."

"Oh, that was silly of me."

The entire common room was silent. Hermione seemed to notice this. "Ron, how late is it?"

"It's very early," he lied. Ron widened his eyes, as though telling the room to play along. "Dean, Seamus and Neville are coming down the staircase now. And here comes the Creevy brothers. And Lavender and Pavati." He kept on adding people into the room, until the whole common room was buzzing with noise. "It's the weekend, Hermione. What do you want to do?"

"I need to do my homework." She said, walking in the direction of a wall. Ron took her hand and pulled her away. "Your homework is in your dorm."

"Don't be silly, Ron I know that."

"Let me take you over there."

"Ron, no, I can get it myself." She tried to break free of Ron's grip. Ron wouldn't let go. "Ron, let me go, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't walk up to my dorm." She yelled at him. "Let me go!" She gave a final tug that broke free of Ron's grip. Hermione set off towards a nearby couch. Ron grabbed her by her waste, and carried her out of the common room. "Ron let go of me! Where are you taking me? Let go, I can go there by myself."

"No you can't Hermione. You can't be independent anymore. I'm bringing you to Professor McGonagall to talk some sense into you."

"I've got my sense. Ron, look I'm not a baby anymore, you can't do this to me."

"Yes, I can." (A/N: that was uncharacteristic --;;;;)

They turned the corner to find McGonagall's office. Ron knocked on the door. "Professor!" He called.

"What is it Mr. Weasly?" She said opening the door. "Oh, and Ms. Granger's here as well."

"Professor, can you tell Ron that I can take care of my self?"

Ron and Professor McGonagall exchanged glaces. "Mr. Weasly, please put Ms. Granger down." Ron set Hermione delicately on the floor. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, follow me." Ron took told of Hermione's hand and guided her through McGonagall's office. Hermione struggled, but Ron wouldn't let go. He refused to let Hermione go. He refused to let her drown. He refused. He simply refused.

"Ms. Granger, please sit down." Ron brought her over to a chair. "Mr. Weasly, please wait outside. I'll come get you when I'm done talking to Hermione."

"Yes Professor." Ron left.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagal said. "Do you have any questions, concerns?"

"No," she said.

"Well then, Ms. Granger, I need to do some explaining. You need to listen to Ron. He will help you. You need to trust him. You need to. Why don't you want him to help you, Hermione."

"It's just... it's just that... I don't want people to talk..."

"People won't talk. Everybody in the school knows about you being blind."

"Well that's a great help. Now they're all going to treat me different. I'm not different."

"Yes you are. You need to get used to the fact. that Ron is here to help you."

"I don't want Ron's help."

"You will once you spend every other night in the hospital wing. There's worse things that can happen to you other than people thinking that you're dating." Hermione's face went red. "Not that everyone doesn't already think that you are." Hermione was blushing scarlet by now. "So please, let Mr. Weasly help you." Hermione nodded. "I'm going to go get Mr. Weasly, I'll be right back." She left and returned in an instant. "Mr. Weasly, please sit down."

Ron sat. "Did you get through to her?"

"Hello, just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I can't hear you." Hermione spat.

"Quiet you two and listen to me. Ron, Hermione agrees that she won't try to escape from you. Ron agrees to be with you and help you. Ron, I'm removing Ginny from the program. Hermione needs to depend on you and you alone."

"Wait a second." Hermione interupted. "What?"

"Ms. Granger, you need to depend on Ron to read to you, to guide you. You can even think of him as your servant" She smiled a bit. Ron frowned. "Ron, I'm casting a spell that allows you into the girls dormitory. Do not abuse it." Ron nodded. "You need to be with Hermione for the most part, all her waking hours." Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but McGonagall stopped her. "Hermione, don't go complaining. Ronald's here to help you, and I find that you will rather enjoy it. You are dismissed."

Ron stood up, walked over to Hermione's armchair and took her arm. She didn't try to pull away. If only she would be like this always. Always in my arms. Only, maybe someday she will want to hold onto me. She doesn't like me. Why else would she pull away from me like that?

"Ron?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arm around his and put her head on his shoulder. "This is so hard for me."

"I know, that's why I'm here."

"I'm glad it's you and nobody else." Nobody else? Ron thought. You rather have me than Harry? Than Victor? Than your parents? Than Ginny? Than anybody else.

"Hermione, I--" Ron was about to make a confession that had been bottled up inside of him for all these years. The one thing he was dying to tell Hermione. The three unwavering words.

"Yes Ron?"

"I- er... I'm hungry." He finished lamely. "Would you like to go to the Great Hall and get some food?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione's voice was disappointed. She was almost sure he was going to tell her that he loved her. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. He'd never love her. He was so strong and athletic. And she would never be able to see his muscles again. Never be able to look into his blue eyes. Never see him blush.

Hermione's first lesson blind was Care of Magical Creatures.

"Today, we'll be learning about Splackels," Hagrid said, gesturing to a creature that had the body and head of a golden retriever, the tail of a pig, and the legs of a reptile. "Now who can tell me what Splackels eat?"

Hermione raised her hand; one thing that hadn't changed. "Splackles eat fire crabs if the can find them. Otherwise, they'll go swimming to fetch a grindylow."

"Good Hermione. Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, Splackles are hard to tame, but I got some tamed. Just if you hear a growl, back off before he attacks you. One for every two people."

Ron lead Hermione to where the Splackles were located.

"What do they look like?" Hermione asked Ron, petting the Splackle.

"Well, it's about the size of a chilwala, with a body of a Golden Retriever. His legs look like a lizards, and it has a tail of a pig."

"It sound's adorable."

"I guess in a way you can say that."

"Now, the Splackles will get restless, so I suggest you take them of a walk or play fetch with them." Hagrid called out.

"Oh, let's play fetch with the little guy, can we?" Hermione asked the other three.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Let's go find a stick." Ron said.

"We might want to get a twig instead," Hermione joked.

Ron lead her to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, were they found an abundance of sticks.

"Go on," Ron said. "Pick one up." Hermione did so. Then they walked back to there Splackle.

"We should name him."

"Name him?" Ron said as though he thought with it was absurd.

"Yeah, I like Nemo."

"Nemo?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay." He shrugged. "Whatever you want." (A/N: couldn't help it...)

Hermione crouched down to the ground, holding the stick out. "Where is he?" She asked

"He's smelling the stick, you might want to through it, before he attacks." And so she did.

Their next class was Transfiguration, was a disaster. Ron had to hold Hermione's wand hand the whole time, so she would hit her target, her raven that she was turning into a cactus.

"Professor?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall. "Can you help me here?" For Hermione had just transfigured his head into a cactus.

"Of course Potter, come up here, try not to poke anyone."

"What happened to Harry?" Hermione asked Ron.

"He accidently turned his head into a cactus." Ron lied for Hermione's sanity.

"How did he manage that?" She asked.

"I have no idea." But from then on, Ron pointed Hermione's wand in the right direction.

Eating was also a hard thing to get use to. Ron sat to the right of Hermione and had to help her find her fork. Then he'd have to point out were her food was.

There was two things that Ron dreaded the most. The first one was when Hermione had to go to the bathroom. Ron never went into the restroom, but he was terrified that Hermione would bang into something in there. That's where extendable ears rendered useful. Hermione would take a string in with her, and Ron would listen intently for any unusual noise.

The other thing that he dreaded was before Hermione went to sleep and when she'd wake up. Lavender or Pavarti would find clothes for Hermione to wear, and Ron would have to stand, staring at a corner when she changed, making sure she didn't hurt herself. Some days, when Ron was lucky, she let him brush her hair. He loved her hair, so thick and frizzy.

One day, Hermione asked Ron to read to her. "Sure," he replied. "What do you want me to read to you?"

"Romeo and Juliet," she said, blushing.

"Isn't that some old romance thing?"

"Um... yes, it is, but it also has fighting and all that stuff that you love."

"Okay, let's see." The more Ron read, the closer he found himself to Hermione; the faster his heart beat. He read through the night. He read until Hermione was asleep in his arms. Ron didn't notice when she drifted off, he just kept reading, wrapped in the book. Around five in the morning he was at the end, as Juliet kissed her Romeo before she died. Ron leaned forward and kissed his Juliet. Hermione stirred, but did not wake. Ron rested his eyes. Luckily, he woke up before anyone could come down for breakfast.

"Hermione." He shook her a bit.

"What Ron?"

"You need to get up, before someone comes down and sees us."

"Oh," she said, getting up.

Weeks passed in this fashion. Hermione fell more deeply in love with Ron, and Ron fell more deeply in love with her. One night when Ron was at Quidditch practice, Hermione took out Rita Skeeter's Quick Quote Quill that she stole from her, and had it write down the following in her diary:

Dear Diary,

As time goes on, I find myself more in love with Ron. If only I could see him blush again. If only I could see him act all dumb when a teacher stumps him. But this is for not. I'm blind and I can't keep praying for things like that to ever happen.

I wish that he loved me as I love him. The other night when he read to me Romeo and Juliet, I kept on making stupid excuses to get closer to him. 'I'm cold.' and 'I can't hear you,' were my most common excuses. I don't think he minded, he seemed to enchanted with the book. I knew he'd like it. I fell asleep leaning against him. And I could of swore that he kissed me. Even though it was probably just my dream, I felt something on my lips.

I know I write this way to much, but I love him. I can't stand it anymore; being so near to him, yet so far away. He doesn't love me; he would of said something by now. I can't bear it anymore. I will kill myself before long. Yes, I shall. I'll do it tonight, when the common room falls silent. I will die. I've got it all planned out. I have an arrow that I already placed under the cushions on the couch. I just hope nobody removes it. I doubt Hagrid even realized he gave it to me. I asked Ron to walk me over there because I needed to lecture Hagrid about the new pet he was keeping. So Ron left us alone, when I asked him for an arrow. When he asked why, I said that some pets can get out of hand, and the Crookshanks had been acting up lately, so I needed to put him to sleep. And he actually believed me. Anyway, this shall be my last record of me. Good-bye.

As this finished, Ron walked into the common room saying. "Hermione, let's get you up to your dorm. I'm really tired."

Hermione closed her diary and took hold of Ron's arm for the last time.

Tonight, Ron hid from the girls by sitting of Hermione's bed. He loved the way it smelled; like the perfume he bought her last Christmas. Ron shifted slightly. What's this? He thought as he sat on a lumpy part of her bed. He pulled out her diary. Stunned, he let it fall. It opened on her last entry. Ron made to close it, but something caught his eyes. Dead. He read the page fast. His heart raced. She was going to kill herself. Why? Because he was to embarrassed to admit his true feeling for her.

"Ron, you can come out, we're all decent." Hermione said. Ron quickly closed her diary and put it in its proper place.

"Do you know were your bed is?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I finally got the lay of the dorm. I think that you won't ever have to help me up here again." Because I'll be dead she thought. "Thank you. For everything. It's not your fault." She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. "Good night, Ronald."

"Night." He left for the common room. At first, he just stared at the flames in the fire, but as the common room fell more silent, he retreated to a corner.

Some time past midnight, Hermione walked down the staircase carefully. She first bumped into a desk, then, a chair, but she did find the couch. She reached under the cushion, wincing when the blade of the arrow cut her fingertip. She felt her blood trickle. It was a good feeling, pain. Finding the handle, she placed it to her heart.

"For long I've awaited this. Never did I think that an arrow would do my bidding" Something stirred in Ron's memory. It was almost like that book, right before Juliet was about to kill herself.

"Hermione! No." Ron ran up to her, and pulled the arrow away from her.

"Ron, go away! You wouldn't understand." She said sarrowfully.

"Yes I would. Just tell me what's bothering you. Tell me Hermione." He said, sitting down next to her.

"I– I c-can't," her voice trembled.

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything, and believe me Hermione, I will never run away from you." He looked her strait in the eyes, forgetting her blindness.

"You would if you knew the truth."

"Well tell me already, and I'll tell you something."

"You go first."

"Fine. Hermione Granger, I love you."

"Oh Ron," Hermione sobbed, feeling rather stupid and melodramitcy, "you do?"

"Yes, I do."

Hermione reached up and ran her hand down his face. "Ron, I love you too." She paused, stroking his cheek. "You're blushing, I can feel it." And indeed she was right. Ron had never blushed harder in his entire life. "Ronald, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

And so he did. Such a sweet thing, Ron never knew. He had always dreamed about kissing Hermione, but never actually thought it was possible. He knew now, that she was an angel, sent from above to love him.

Ron slowly pulled away, upon hearing rain fall outside. "I love the rain, it's magical."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said, laying her head on his chest.

"I wish we could be outside right now, don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

Ron started singing a song under his breath.

And you know the light is fading all too soon

Your just two umbrellas one late afternoon

You don't know the next thing you will say

This is your favorite type of day

It has no walls

The beauty of the Rain

Is how it falls, how it falls, how it falls

"That's beautiful, Ron." Hermione whispered to him. "Who sings it?"

"Well, my mom use to sing it to me when I got upset. It's by Dar Williams, she's a muggle."

"It's wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you."

END OF PART ONE

A/N: Wasn't that great? Don't answer, it was crap, but R&R all the same! I wrote it about a year and a half ago so go easy on me please.


	2. Part 2

PART TWO:

"Ron," Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I'm ready."

"For what?" He asked, hardly daring to believe his ears.

Hermione whispered something in Ron's ear that made him turn pink.

"Hermione, are you serious?"

She nodded. Ron took hold of Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the common room and through several corridors. "Ron, where are you taking me."

"You'll see."

"Ron, you dolt, I'm blind."

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry." They turned on last corner. "We're here."

"Where are we?"

"Well, we need to walk back and fourth three times before we find out, won't we."

"The Room of Requirements?"

"Yeah."

The portrait swung open to reveal... Nothing. It was simply a room of darkness.

"What's in here?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nothing, I wished I could be blind, too."

"Oh Ron, I love you."

"Where the hell have you two been?" Harry asked, smirking.

"He's smirking, isn't he?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yeah, he is."

"Very funny. Now where have you been?"

"That is none of your business, is it." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Ron, I'm going to go to bed, okay?"

"Yeah, do you want me to lead you to the stairs?"

"No, I think it'll be okay." Harry and Ron watched her disappear up the stairs.

"So..." Harry said, smiling.

"We didn't do anything, if that's what you're thinking."

"Sure you didn't."

"We didn't." He said stubbornly.

The next day...

"Ron, I don't feel that good."

"Of course you don't, your blind Hermione."

"I'm not an idiot, Ron. I just don't feel right..."

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomphry." Ron suggested. "I'll take you there."

"I think that would be a good idea."

Hermione found Ron's arm and grabbed it. Ron lead her out through the portrait hall, down some stairs and through some halls.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, which one of you needs my assistance?" Madame Pomphry asked.

"I do." Hermione said. "I'm not feeling right."

"Well then, I can do a check-up if Mr. Weasly would care to leave. I'll take Ms. Granger back up to the common room when she's done." Ron nodded and left

An hour later:

"Ron, I'm pregnant." Hermione glared at Ron. (A/N: Don't you love unexpected twistes?)

"WHAT!" Ron stood up quickly.

"I knew it!" Harry shouted in an I-knew-it tone. "You liar."

They were sitting in the common room on their favorite chairs by the fireplace. Ron was reading more Shakespear, before this shocking news. Now, the book lay forgotten on the floor. Harry was doing homework, he had more then any other student in the school. But all that had changed. Harry thought it was bound to happen, but never said anything. He never realized what it would mean in real life; an even grumpier Hermione. Ron on the other hand was stunned.

"Hermione... Hermione... Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Hermione snapped. "Wizards have easy ways to check these things."

"Oh." Ron was still in shock. "Um... This is awkward."

"I wish I new were you were so I could hurt you." Hermione said.

Harry stood up, grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on Ron's arm. "There you go, Ron's right their."

"Thanks Harry." But instead of hurting Ron, she hugged him and started crying into his chest. Just had she had done upon hearing that she was blind. "Ron, I don't want to be pregnant. I want things to go back to the way they were. My parents are going to kill me."

"It's all right. We'll work through this together, and in no time, it will be over."

"You mean for eighteen years?"

"Well, you never know, it might be nice." Ron said, trying very hard to cheer her up. In reality, he was freaking out. He didn't want a kid.

"It's not going to be nice! It's going to be horrible. Ron, we're sixteen, I'm blind, and we're going to have a baby to look after. I don't even know if I can look after it, seeing as I can't see." She continued to cry a steady curtain of tears. Many people looked over to see what was going on. Harry had to shoo them off. "I'll never be able to look at my baby, and tell it how grown up it looks. Never, never."

"Maybe they'll find a cure." Ron said, trying desperately to raise her spirits. "Maybe--"

But he was interrupted by Professor McGonagall entering the room. "Ms. Granger. My office, Weasley, we have no assistance for you, I can lead her there myself." For Ron had made to hold Hermione's hand.

McGonagall lead Hermione to her office in silence. When they were safe inside her office, and after offering Hermione a biscuit, the Professor said in a deadly whisper. "Hermione Jane Granger, what the hell do you think you were doing?" Hermione seemed a bit taken aback for McGonagall had strongly reminded her of her mother.

"I love him." Hermione said simply.

"And how do you know he loves you? Has it ever occurred to you that he could of been taking advantage of you?"

"Ron would never take advantage of me." She said angrily. "He stopped me from killing myself, Professor. I asked him if he wanted to, because I loved him that much."

"I see." McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment out of her desk. "I shall be writing to both your parent's, of course."

"Yeah, I know."

"Of course, once the baby is born, someone's going to have to take care of it."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think Mrs. Weasley would be delighted, after she kills Ron." Hermione smiled at this.

"Is that all, Professor?"

"Yes, I think so." She lead Hermione back to the common room.

The next morning dawned. Hermione had spent the last night curled up in Ron's arms, crying. Ron had comforted her by reading her Hogwarts, A History, saying that their kid would be a prefect and definitely Head Boy or Girl. Telling her all the things that they would go through, that he or she would share with them. Though, in his mind, voices were screaming. Himself as a parent. Now that's a scary thought. And even scarier. If it was a girl, a minerature Hermione with Weasley hair. A boy; a frizzy haired, mini-Ron.

Anyway, it was morning when it happened. A red envelope arrived carried by a tired looking Pigeon, fell on the table in front of Ron.

"Bloody birds a menace." Ron said taking the envelope from him.

"What is it this time, Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes still red from the tears.

"Mom sent a howler. Why did Professor McGonagall have to write to Mum?" He said, resigning to open the letter.

"YOU DISGRACED THE FAMILY! DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT PROTECTION? DAD'S GOING HALF CRAZY, AND THE TWINS THINK THIS IS ONE BIG LAUGH. I HOPE YOU GET DETENTION, TO DO SUCH A THING TO A SWEET, WELL MANNERED GIRL. HONESTLY RON! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED ALL SUMMER. AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE PROTECTION..." The letter shriveled up.

Everyone turned to stare at the couple. They all knew that Hermione was pregnant.

"Granger, I hope you can still knit a baby-blanket, your babies daddy can't afford a new one." Draco Malfoy had walked up to Hermione and started massaging her shoulders. "But if you were with me..."

Ron turned around and punched Draco square in his face, but not before saying; "Leave my girlfriend alone, you bastard"

Professors McGonagall and Snape came trampling over to the unconscience Draco and the extremely mad Ron.

"I will not have this, Weasley. What on earth did he do this time?"

"He insulted my family and hit on Hermione."

Snape pulled Draco to his feet, and poured some water over his face in an attempt to wake him up. It worked. "What happened?" Snape asked Draco.

"I told Hermione how nice her knitting was, congratulated her on the new baby, and told her that she was looking quite fit today. And then Weasley punched me out, Sir." Malfoy said in a near nice voice.

"Liar!" Ron yelled. The whole Great Hall was staring at the scene.

"He hit on me." Hermione said quietly. "Ron was just trying to protect me." There was a mix collective intake of breath, and several 'awwwwws,' from the surrounding students. Tears were running down Hermione's face now(A/N: When are they never not?) "Please don't punish him, Professor."

"Fifty points from Slytherin and Griffindor." Said Professor McGonagall. "And Weasley, detention for a week."

Ron didn't complain. "Okay." He said.

The week went on. Hermione found herself day dreaming more and more about a little baby that she would be able to hold in her arms. A tiny princess that she could teach to be the best witch ever to pass

through Hogwarts, other than herself, of course. Ron was disgruntled with his detentions, and the prospect of being a father. Everyday it seemed they had received letters. The first one was from Fred and George;

Dear Ickle-Ronniekins,

We heard from are dear mother that you pulled your first Weasley. Yes, it's in our blood; we can't help being so... attractive. Of course, we're confused because Hermione can't see you. Then again, perhaps that's better.

We just wanted to owl you to express our joy and if you need any help, don't ask us because we're busy with new joke food... You wouldn't want your baby to turn into something strange. I mean... stranger than it already is.

Love

Fred&George

Another was from Mrs. Grangers.

Dear Hermione,

I'm so ashamed of you. Just because your blind doesn't mean you can let people take advantage of you. We are so disappointed. Well, at least I am. Your dad hopes it's a boy, but I don't care. You're lucky your father is so nice. Just wait till you get home. I'll kill you.

Mrs. Granger.

Hermione was in tears when Ron read her this. But that wasn't the worst that happened. Oh no, it was far from being the worst. On the final night of Ron's detentions, Hermione found herself walking to the library(she knew the way very well by now), to find some books that taught brail. When somebody grabbed her hair.

"Come with me, Granger." A cruel menacing voice whispered in her ear. He dragged her through a corridor into a broom closet. "Come 'ere Granger," He tried to unzip her pants. Tried, being the key word. As soon as he got near enough, Hermione punched Draco (which is had been happening a lot lately (A/N: I LIKE WHEN DRACO GETS PUNCHED!) and ran. She stumbled down the stairs, crying, bleeding from every avalible spot, bruising herself miserably, then banging her head on the last stair. The noise summoned people who looked scared and confused. Eventually, Madame Pomphrey came and magicked Hermione onto a stretcher.

Ron rushed to Hermione's side as soon as he heard what had happened. "Hermione, are you alright?" He asked.

"Ronald," her head had been magicked together, but you could still see the blood that had dyed her hair red. "I'm fine now that you're here." Ron lay a kiss on her lips, even though they were bleeding.

"How's the baby?" He asked concerned.

"Madame Pomphrey said that it'd be fine, our love is making it stronger." She smiled weekly. "Listen, Ron, Draco tried to..." Hermione whispered.

"He did what? Do you mean Malfoy?" She nodded. "I'm going to kill him."

"No, don't. I already punched him. I won't get detentions, but you will." Hermione sobbed. Ron held her tight, tighter then he ever had before.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

At that point Harry and Ginny entered the hospital wing, looking as though they had ran a mile.

"What is it?" Harry asked. "I was getting tutored, and McGonagall felt that something was wrong, so she said that I was excused. Then Ginny found me and told me that you were in the hospital wing."

"I was going to get some brail books when I fell down the stairs." She lied.

"Oh," Harry said. "Can I help you at all?"

"Yes, kill Lord Voldemort, so my nightmare won't be complete."

"I'll do anything." Harry said kissing Hermione friendly on the cheek. Ron glared at this none the less. Harry, getting the signal, left, Ginny following.

A new excitement passed over the teenagers in the castle. The first Hogsmeade visit of the year was set for Halloween, as usual. Giggling girls were nervously going up to various boys, trying to find a date. The trio were sitting around at there favorite chairs by the crackling fire place.

"You go without me." Hermione said. She had returned from the hospital room, but a few days ago. "I'm not going."

"And leave you to kill yourself or crack open your skull? Not going to happen, 'Mione." Ron set down his book and gave her a hard look. "Why don't you just come with Harry and I?"

"I don't want to."

"Hermione." Ron pressed on. "It'll be fun, and your so depressed all the time, just come with us..."

"No." Hermione said stubbornly.

"'Mione," Harry said. "You barely do anything with us anymore. Well, with me anyways."

"I know, but I don't want to go. Why can't we just hang around here?"

"Because," Harry's temper was rising. "I haven't been out of this castle forever. I'm beginning to go mad."

"Alright, I'll come." Ron beamed at his stubborn girlfriend. "But only because I don't want you to get mad at me." Ron's face fell slightly, it was almost like Hermione liked Harry. But that wasn't it, Ron told himself. Hermione loved him. Was it because he had made her pregnant? That would be totally unfair, it wasn't his fault... Entirely... Was she resenting him?

"I'm going to bed," Ron said, he needed to think.

"Alright Ron, I'm sure Harry will show me to the staircase." Hermione settled herself more comfortably in her arm chair. She loved Ron, and loved the way he loved her. It would be refreshing to get out of the castle, maybe go to Madame Puddyfoot's with Ron. She smiled at herself, thinking of Ron's face at the idea of Madame Puddyfoot's.

The clouds were as gray the next morning, making the snow on the ground look miserable. Hermione was all bundled up in a scarf and mittens. Ron had a hard time putting all of her gear on. Well, who wouldn't, it was cold, and Hermione was pregnant. The three of them set off to the carriages, then later, down the streets of Hogsmeade. They decided to go to the Three Broomsticks. Ron was busy getting the drinks when it happened.

"Hermione," Harry said, running his hand down Hermione's front. She shivered.

"Harry," Hermione said. "I'm not interested..."

"Yes you are." Harry grabbed Hermione close, and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to push away.

"Harry, stop, please," Hermione cried. Harry could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. Ron returned just in time.

"What the hell--" Ron dropped the glasses of Butterbeer, and ran out of the Broomsticks. His face was redder than it had ever been in his whole life, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered, his best friend and his girlfriend. Never would he had believed it.

"Harry, what was that for?" Hermione asked, when Harry unglued his lips.

"Hermione, I love you, I always have, and always will."

"Harry, I can't be you friend anymore." Hermione left stumbling out of the pub, "Ron...Ron. Where are you! Ron it wasn't me. Believe me." She screeched as she fell down. The people around her were looking at her as though she had gone mad. Some stopped to help her up.

Harry dashed out of the pub after Hermione. "Hermione, please, it wasn't me, I swear, he wasn't me. Believe me."

"Harry get away. I hate you, I'll never forgive you." Hermione was leaning against the outside of the pub, curled up in a ball. When Harry tried to help her, she refused. "Just go way." She'd scream. Finally, after a long time, Hermione agreed to let Harry take her back to the carriage. It took McGonagall to convince her though...

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, entering the common room. Everyone turned towards Ron, Ron made a slicing motion across his neck. He was sitting in the arm chair a the window, lost in thought. She had kissed him. How could he have been so stupid? All the signs were right in front of him. He wondered where that Scarhead was. He wasn't with Hermione, not that he cared. He didn't care anymore, he was never going to talk to Hermione or Harry, ever again.

Harry lay on his bed in his dormitory. He didn't do anything. Anything at all. Draco, rather Crabbed and Goyle had snatched him on his way to the Three Broomsticks. They then had knocked him out cold. The next thing he noticed, he saw himself, kissing Hermione. He had run over to help her, but she refused, he could understand that. His new goal in life; kill Malfoy for making his life a living hell.

The feast that night didn't hold as much joy as it normally did. For starters, neither Ron, nor Hermione were there. Ron was curled up under his blankets, his tears falling on his feather pillow. Nothing mattered that much anymore. His world was crumbling under his feet. Hermione was in her arm chair, talking to the quick quotes quill. Tears were running down her face, dripping on her parchment. She was blind and no one would help her. She'd have to see Professor McGonagall and tell her. She'd just hurt herself more. Harry was sitting, all alone, in the Great Hall, throughly not enjoying his evening.

Monday was as ugly as Sunday, if not uglier. Hermione arose early that day, not having eyes to help her. She hastened dressing in her robes, and slowly walked down to the common room, making sure of her footing each step. Hermione managed walking across the whole common room with out hurting herself. However, she did bang into a few things on the way. Once outside the common room her life was hellful. First, she tripped and screwed up her ankle. Then, banged into something and scraped her elbow.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall said, helping her up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Meaning of what, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Where's Mr. Weasley?" She asked in her sharpest tone.

"We got into a fight."

"About what?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes you will, Ms. Granger." With that, Professor McGonagall grabbed her arm, and dragged Hermione to her office. "Sit," She said. Hermione did as she was told. Professor McGonagall took her seat in a comfortable arm chair on the opposite side of her desk. "What happened?"

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it." Hermione said.

"I see you become more stubborn." She said bemused.

Hermione smiled a little, the first time she had smiled for a long time. "Ron dumped me."

"Pray tell why he dumped you?"

"Because he saw Harry kissing me."

"Why were you kissing Harry?"

"Ron was getting the butterbeer, and Harry told me that he loved me, and started kissing me, even though I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen. And so now I hate Harry, and Ron won't walk to me."

"Harry was kissing you?"

"Yes he was kissing me."

"Very well, I shall send for the boys so we can sort this out."

"Please no, Professor, don't get them." Hermione begged. But it was useless, for Hermione could hear the clanking of the Professors' shoes and the closing of the door.

A quarter of an hour later, Professor McGonagall returned with Ron and Harry. "Alright boys, take your seats by Ms. Granger." Harry hastened to sit down, but Ron stood, stubbornly. "Sit Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall said in a snappish voice. Ron sat, but refused to look at Hermione's face. "Weasley, Ms. Granger told me that Potter came on to her. Do you forgive Hermione?"

"I guess so," Ron said.

"Now, Potter, what's your story?"

"As soon as I left the carriage, Crabbe and Goyle conked me out. When I woke up, I went strait to the Three Broomsticks. Then I saw myself, kissing Hermione, and Ron, dropping three tankards. I saw me, and the other me left hurriedly. Next thing I knew, Hermione was crying, and Ron was running away, cursing. It wasn't my fault."

Hermione was crying now. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry," her hand found its way over to Ron's, yet when she tried to hold it, Ron pulled away. "I don't forgive you."

"Ron, there was nothing I could do."

"You could have pulled away from him, couldn't of you?" Ron's temper was rising. "That's it, I'm out of here." And with that, he left.

"Mr. Weasley, come back this instant." Professor McGonagall called after him. He didn't listen to her

Later that night in the common room Ron sat, reading Macbeth, all the while glaring at Hermione, even though he knew she couldn't see him. Hermione was on the balcony (when or how they got a balcony, nobody knows). She was singing softly.

And every time I try to fly I fall

Without my wings I feel so small

I guess I need you Baby

And every time I try to run away

I see your face it's haunting me

Ron's face twisted it's way into a smile. It was hard to be mad at her. He walked up to her and put his hand on her back.

"Get away from me." She said. Ron didn't listen, he wanted to test her. He swept her his finest kiss. She pulled away. "Get away from me you creep, I belong to Ron."

"That's just what I wanted to hear." Ron said.

"Ron! It's you!" She flung her arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I heard you sing and I just couldn't stay mad at you."

"I was singing that song for you, you know."

He smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh Ron," she sighed, trying to find his lips; before she could, she fainted.

"Get Madame Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall! Someone! Hermione's fainted!" Ron yelled into the common room. The occupants obeyed quickly. As much as they thought that it was ridiculous that Hermione was pregnant, they all tried there best to help her as much as possible. Neville was the first out the door. It was no surprise; there was a rumor going around that Neville had, had a crush on Hermione every since he saw her. He returned a quarter of an hour later, with both McGonagall and Pomphrey at his side.

Madame Pomphrey magicked Hermione onto a stretcher and took her down to the hospital ward, followed by McGonagall, Ron, and Harry.

"What were you doing at the time?" Professor McGonagall asked Ron.

"I was making-up with her."

"Oh, that's good. Ten points to Griffindor."

"What do you think caused her to faint?" Harry asked Madame Pomphrey.

"Dehydration, probably." She was fumbling around with something in her hands. "It happens a lot to a pregnant woman."

Woman... That word stirred around in Ron's mind. Yes... Hermione was now a woman, and a beautiful one at that. He never really thought of her as one... He still thought of her as the little girl who fought against the troll with them in there first year. And the girl he fought with over a person who wanted to bring Voldemort back to power. The girl he fought with in his fourth year, only because he loved her. The girl who kissed him good luck before his first Qudditch game. Or, the little girl who was lying, still as dead in the hospital wing. Dead, just like she was now. Just like she was when she was in St. Mungoes. Ron wiped a tear from his cheeks.

They turned a corner and arrived at the hospital wing. The thing Madame Pomphrey was fumbling with, was now laying across Hermione's chest. She said that it would help Hermione breathe, even if she was near dead. That reassured Ron, yet through him off quite a bit. Was Hermione that near death? Again? His head hurt, too much thinking... Way too much thinking.

Madame Pomphrey laid Hermione, carefully, upon the bed. Ron and Harry had pulled up two chairs at the side of her bed. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomphrey left the wing to go talk some "adult stuff." Neither Ron nor Harry noticed. They sat in silence for a long time. Then...

"She'll be okay." Harry said.

"How can you be so sure?" He said in a deadly voice. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. Only that I love her."

"I'm not. I thought everyone was safe. I thought Cedric was safe... Grabbing the Triwizard Cup...I thought Sirius was safe in Grimauld Place... But life's filled with." Harry's face was now red, from crying. It had been the first time that Harry ever talked about Sirius's death.

"It must be hell for you." Ron said quietly, Harry nodded. "It is, but I think of the good times and things seem to right themselves... Besides, it's not as though they're gone. They're just behind the veil."

"Harry," Ron said, frowning slightly. "Are you going out with Luna?"

"So what if I am?"

"It's just that she's a little weird..."

"She's weird is she?" His temper was rising as he spoke. "You know, I don't diss you for loving Hermione."

"Leave Hermione out of this!" Ron yelled so loudly that birds flocked off the castle. Hermione woke up startled. "See what you did, you made me wake up Hermione."

Hermione groaned. "Guys, stop fighting. You fight too much." She rolled on her side.

"Hermione! You're awake?" Ron said anxiously.

"Yeah, thanks to you two," she grumbled. Harry stood up and said. "I'll go alert Madame Pomphrey." He strode over to her office, winking at Ron. Ron smiled feebly.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked her.

"A bit woozy, but alright." She said, propping herself up on some pillows. "I'll be fine, really."

"Well I've been worried. About you." He said softly. Ron slipped him fingers into Hermione's hand, squeezing them tightly. It was hard to say who feared the bond was to break more. Ron loved her tiny hands. Hermione loved his strong grip. But it was the bond that they shared that she loved most.

"Ron," she said, in the quietest voice. "Kiss me."

"Yes, I will... for you and only you." He bent forward and swept her into a gentle kiss. He didn't want multiple children after all... "I love you," he said, pulling away for a breath.

"As do I... as do I." A tear ran down Hermione's cheek. But it didn't have a long way to travel, for Ron had wiped it up, saying, "you have nothing to cry about. I'm here for you, I will always be here for you."

She smiled weakly. "Ron, I'm afraid... I'm so afraid."

"About what?"

"Having this child, being alone. Everything."

"Why would you fear being alone?"

"Voldemort's returning." Ron flinched at the name, but not as bad as he used to.

"Don't think about that, no one wants to think about that. The only thing I want you to think about is how much fun you're going to have with are son."

"Daughter," Hermione corrected.

"Right... Daughter..." Ron amended, Hermione laughed softly. How could he be so perfect? Always saying the perfect things at the perfect time. He was the best person in the world, and she was the luckiest, being his love. Sure, it only took six years, getting blind, and becoming suicidal to get him to fess up. But that didn't matter.

"Are you thinking about our daughter?" Ron asked.

"No," but her thoughts quickly turned towards her. Hermione could see a girl, about eleven, right about to go to Hogwarts. Ron was imagining a girl, to his horror, too. A girl a little taller than the average eleven year old. She had waste length frizzy red hair, brown eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles across her cheek.

"Are you now?" He asked again.

"Yes."

END OF PART TWO


	3. Part 3

PART THREE:

(A/N: This chapter's song is provided by me. I wrote it! I'm so proud of myself. My first song!)

November arrived in a whirl wind of color. Griffindor's first Quidditch match was drawing nearer and nearer each day. Dean had been given the task of guiding Hermione, whilst Ron, Harry, and Ginny was away at practice. The game was against Ravenclaw, and the tension between houses was at an all time high. Ravenclaw still didn't forgive Ron for blocking that goal last year.

"I wish I could see..." Hermione complained from the stands. It was a nippy thirty five degrees outside, and Hermione was getting crabbier by the second.

"It's not that bad..." Dean said in an effort to cheer Hermione up. "Ouch... That's gotta hurt..."

"What happened?" Hermione asked anxiously. "Is Ron hurt?"

"No, Chang is though..." Good, Hermione thought. At least someone who deserved it was in pain. Not that Cho had deserved it. But it was nice to have someone else in pain for once. Besides her, Ron and Harry.

"Who has the Quaffle?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw."

Ron, who was now hovering in front of the middle goal post, looked at Hermione for a second. She looked so helpless and confused, sitting there, listening to Dean talk. For a second, Ron wished he could be down there with her, helping her see. And yet another second, he grew jealous of Dean, getting to be so close to her, while he was so far away. Then he remembered that he was playing a game of Quidditch and needed to pay attention. The Quaffle was flying towards the right hoop. Ron sped forward, and managed to grab hold of the Quaffle and passed it to Ginny.

"Ron just saved a goal." Dean told Hermione.

"Good." Hermione seemed hovering on the brink of boredom.

"Ginny just scored a goal."

"No duh, Dean, I don't need your commentary, I already can hear the Creevy Brothers!" Spat Hermione, angrily. It was one thing to be pregnant and grumpy, another thing to be blind, pregnant, and grumpy.

"Oh no!" A choral of voiced ran like a shiver through the crowd.

"What is it?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"Ron just fell off his broom." Dean said in horror.

"Ron, Ron are you okay?" Hermione flung herself onto the sleeping Ron. "He's still breathing, Madame Pomphrey, please say he's still breathing!"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione blushed at the name, pleased none the less. "Ron is still breathing, please, calm yourself, he needs his rest."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, but I'm staying right here until he's better."

"I wouldn't of suspected otherwise." Madame Pomphrey said tartly. "I'll be in my office if you need anything."

Throughout the day, visitors came and went, but it was for not, Ron still hadn't woken up. Harry (followed by Luna, of course) stayed by his side by day. At night, Hermione refused to go to bed, refused to eat. She had never dreamed that this could happen. Sure, she thought that somewhere in the future, the future being a few years from now, Ron would get hurt. But never had she dreamed that it would come so soon. She held his hand tightly. It was cold and damp. Hermione ran her finger, tracing Ron's life line. It was long and braided. She laughed softly, thinking of Ron's face when she stormed out of Divination. Her fingers entwined with his. Around two in the morning, Hermione fell into a doze.

"Mrs. Weasley," Madame Pomphrey shook her awake. "Would you like some food before your classes?"

"No, I'm not going to classes," she said sullenly.

"I insist, you have to go to classes."

"Well that's too bad, because I'm staying right here until Ron is one hundred percent better," Hermione said, temper rising like a snake from a basket. " And if you have a problem with it, well, too bad for you."

"Granger, I shall excuse you're behavior only because you are pregnant and have no idea what you're talking about. Now get to class!"

"I'm not going anywhere until Ron is better. I love him and that's more important than this dumb school!" Hermione shouted at her.

The silence in the ward seemed to echo for an eternity. All that could be heard was Hermione's angry, deep, breaths. Madame Pomphrey seemed more upset than ever; and that was a big deal. Finally, Madame Pomphrey turned heatedly back to her office, and marched away. Hermione sat down, holding Ron's hand, ever so tightly.

Harry and Luna stopped by during lunch and tried to get Hermione to eat something. But it was useless. Hermione refused to eat a bite, and refused to withdraw her gaze from Ron's closed eyes.

"Hermione, you gotta eat something." Harry said.

"No she doesn't," Luna said mystically. "You can survive off your own fat for three years."

"No, you can't," Luna looked abashed at Harry's words. "Hermione, you need your strength for the baby."

Hermione didn't speak, just stared blankly at Ron. Eventually, Harry and Luna left. Hermione was glad of this, she liked to be alone with Ron. The moments she spent with Ron, never seemed to drag on, neither speed up. It was just there. As if, time had stood still, Hermione never changed he position, never ate, never withdrew her gaze.

Ron's eyes opened, blinkingly. It was a mere two weeks since the accident.

"Where am I?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped, then stood up in shock.

"Who... who are you?" Ron asked Hermione. His voice was nervous, and afraid.

"What do you mean, Ron, I'm Hermione, your girlfriend."

"I have a girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Oh no... you have amnesia." Hermione yelled over to Madame Pomphrey's office. "Madame! Madame come quick, Ron's got amnesia!"

"I could have told you that." The nurse said. "With some memory potions, he will eventually remember everything."

"How long will that take?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"About a month. He'll be out before Christmas." Hermione's eyes welled up. She was alone for another month.

"And I need to ask you to go on, living your life. Ginny Weasley agreed to escort you to lessons and such."

"Thank you," Hermione said quietly, wiping her eyes.

"I'll go get her." Hermione heard Madame Pomphrey's echoing footsteps. She felt more alone then ever. And vulnerable. What if Malfoy came in here, while she was waiting, and did something to her. Hermione wouldn't be able to stop it. She walked over, feeling her way to Ron's bed. There she sat.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at school; Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts, I've never heard of such a thing."

"It's a school to learn Magic."

"I know magic." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a wand.

"Yes, I know you do."

"And you're my girlfriend, right?" He asked, uncertainly. "I don't think there's anyone in the whole world prettier than you." Hermione blushed. "If you're my girlfriend, will you kiss me?"

Hermione smiled. "I'm blind, so you have to kiss me first."

"Your... blind..."

"Yeah, Malfoy, you hate Malfoy, by the way, blinded me."

"Malfoy's an evil git."

Hermione chuckled lightly. "You've got that right. Now, how about that kiss?" Ron sat up, and found his lips reach hers. Hermione could never remember such a better kiss. Perhaps it was the absents of love over the past few weeks. It didn't matter. She never wanted to draw breath, but she knew she had to. With the breath, Ron said, "I've never been kissed by an angel." Hermione nuzzled his nose slightly before going back to his mouth.

December brought in yearly snowstorm, and the usually snowstorm of homework. Hermione finally caught up with her homework. Another Hogsmeade weekend came, Hermione joined Harry, Luna, and Ginny on there trip. Ron was not allowed out of the Hospital Wing; Madame Pomphrey was afraid that he'd be taken advantage of. Hermione bought thousands of Christmas presents for her friends. She bought Ron a special gift.

"What is it?" Ron asked, it was later that day.

"An early Christmas present." Hermione handed Ron something from behind her back. "It's a guitar."

"A what?"

"It's a instrument." She tipped it on her side, and played a few strings. "I thought it might occupy you until you're better."

"Thank you, Hermione." Ron said, taking the acoustic guitar. "Did I never played guitar before."

"No, you haven't, so I got you another gift."

"What is it?"

Hermione pulled out her wand, and pointed it to Ron. Ron pulled away. "Maestrolious," she muttered, "There, now you'll learn easier."

"Thank you." He smiled. Ron's memory was slowly returning. He, himself, could remember flashes of things, like who is family and friends were. Who was dead... and who was alive. It was highly emotional, Harry, explaining to Ron that Sirius was dead.

He remembered everything about Hermione as soon as he took his first memory potion. Perhaps it was because she was always on his mind before the accident. During the two weeks when he was knocked out, he had dreams about her. Only, he couldn't remember that she was real. And when he saw her... It was like his dreams came true. Ron was scared at first, thinking he had died and went to heaven, but eventually, Madame Pomphrey cooled him down.

Ron held his guitar tightly, and started playing, rearranging his fingers until it sounded right. He played the chord again, admiring the sound. He tried a different combination, that didn't sound right. Ron ran his fingers along the neck, finding the right spot. By the time Hermione had left for the night, Ron could play all the chords to perfection. Ron was in love with that guitar, almost as much as he loved Hermione. Madame Pomphrey, on the other hand, had to place an invisible sound wall around his bed so she didn't have to hear it.

Hermione would visit all the free time she had. Ginny was sick of being in the hospital ward. Yet, she couldn't help liking it when Harry was there, even though Luna refused to leave his side. Ginny had developed a small crush on him. Nothing major. While Hermione was talking in a gentle tone to Ron, explaining over and over again how life was, Ginny would escape to her happy place. And when Harry was there, Ginny would make pleasant conversation with him. All whilst Luna was zoning out. She trusted Harry too much. They'd talk about Quidditch, school, and yes, the weather.

Eventually, Ron remembered everything about his life. It was a grand party back in the common room the night he returned. Harry and Ginny had sneaked down to the kitchens and got pastries. Then they visited Hogsmeade, were they got enough Butterbeers for everyone to have seconds. Ron seemed happiest of all. He could remember everything, and fully enjoyed telling everyone there names. Ron had even more excited when girls were clamoring towards him, asking him to relive his accident. Hermione did not approve of this. She was jealous. But that soon evaporated, for Ron pulled out his guitar around midnight, and announced to everyone (including some fan girls of his) that he wrote a song for Hermione. Hermione blushed at this, but blushed even harder when he started singing it. His voice, itchy, yet full and deep, sang sweetly. His fingers plucked a song that seemed to have been practiced millions of times.

She's like an angel from heaven

Who was sent to shine on me

She was the one who helped me when I was gray

And I helped her in the same way

I love the way she stayed by my side

All day and all night

Hands so tiny, in my giant ones

Forever I wish I can hold them

I'm blinded, forever blinded

I'm blinded by my love for you

You are the one that I dream about

You are the one that I hold so tight

You are the one that I love

You are the one

Blinded, blinded by love

Death is not an issue

You were petrified

I was petrified by your beauty

Your lips were cold and lifeless

I kissed them for you

I stayed by you

I strayed from you

Sometimes I just don't understand

But no one understands

When your

Blinded, forever blinded

I'm blinded by my love for you

You are the one that I dream about

You are the one that I hold so tight

You are the one that I love

You are the one

Blinded, blinded by love

First year I liked you

Second year I thought you were hot stuff

Third year I loved you more with that slap you gave Malfoy

Four year I hated my idol

I know it was stupid, but I don't care

You were more important

I wanted to ask you to the dance so badly

But was afraid, so afraid

Fifth year you gave me a kiss on the cheek

I melted on the spot

Still I didn't know if you meant it

Cos I was

Blinded, forever blinded

I'm blinded by my love for you

You are the one that I dream about

You are the one that I hold so tight

You are the one that I love

You are the one

Blinded, blinded by love

Hermione didn't want the notes to end. She felt tears trickle down her face. As Ron came and sat by her, she could hear jeering from his fan girls

"What did you think?" He asked.

"It was beautiful." Hermione said, wiping away her tears. Ron leaned forward and kissed her tear. Hermione was overcome with emotion. All the things that had been going on for the passed three months seemed as if they were planned. Planned all leading up to this. Her getting blinded, her suicide attempt, their baby, their fight, Ron's accident. It was all planned so Ron could sing her this song. A song about how much he loved her, in front of the whole common room.

"It's okay," Ron said, trying to comfort her, throughly not knowing what she was crying about. "The song wasn't sad or anything."

"No," she agreed, "but it was filled with such love I've never known. My parents never loved me. At least my Mother never did. She was always ashamed of me. That's why I'm always such a teachers pet. I love my dad, but he was never home. Always away at work. I've never been loved before."

"Hermione..." Ron said, thinking back to what she had just said. "Can I talk to you alone?" He asked nervously. There was something on his mind. A very scary idea, but it couldn't be...

"Sure Ron," Hermione stood up, and offered her arm to Ron. Ron took it and guided her up to the girls dormitory. They sat on Hermione's bed, facing each other.

"Hermione... did your mom... did she... did she abuse you?" Ron asked anxiously.

Hermione seemed to hesitated. She swore to herself that she'd keep her secret to the grave, but this was Ron. Ron who had just proclaimed his love for her in that lovely song. Her head seemed to crash horribly, sending in a wicked bad headache. Slowly, she nodded her head. Tears spilled even more heavily onto her sheets. She was doubled up. Ron was sitting cross-legged by Hermione, rubbing her back. He couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she had told. Ron hugged her tightly, somehow, this made Hermione feel slightly better.

Before long, the other girls came tramping up to there dorm. Ron drew the curtains around the bed, making the girls giggle. Ron wanted to yell at them, but decided against it. He didn't want to stir Hermione. Hermione finally agreed to go to sleep at half passed three. She leaned her head on her pillow, surprised to feel Ron's warm body, lying on top of the covers.

"Pavarti's going to talk, you know." Hermione said quietly.

"I don't care, it's going to be a hard night for you, so I'm staying with you."

"Thanks."

"Hermione, I would stay with you if it meant death." This though settled somewhere deep in Hermione's heart. There, she knew it was true. She drifted off to sleep. However, sleep wasn't a secure place. Her mother was hitting her for not coming home on time. Hermione wept sorrowfully, and her mother yelled and screamed at her. Hermione desperately tried to find her father. When she returned from her journey, her mother cracked a whip on her back. The sharp lashing pain was still frozen in her back when she received a letter from Hogwarts. Her mother had poured boiling water in a boot, and forced Hermione's foot into it. She still had the burn. Then her mother choked her.

Hermione woke up with a startle, her throat burning as though it was really being choked. Her head hurt, knowing that all those dreams were true, she still had the scars, the burns mentally and physically. "Ron," she shook him up gently.

He was awake within an instant. "What is it?"

"I had a bad dream," she said. Hermione swung her leg over the covers, showing the red hot burn. "My mum saw my letter to Hogwarts and burned me. She said that magic was the work of Satin, and in the midevil times, this is how they treated those who defied God." Ron ran his hand down Hermione's long leg. Hermione winced at the touch. It still burned. Every step she took, a sharp pain resinated up her leg. "It still hurts..." Hermione went on. "But the memory hurts worst."

Ron nodded. His face was all of the sudden, very, very white. "Hermione, have you told anybody about this?"

"No, she'd just kill me when I got home."

"It might help... If we tell Dumbledore, he can alert the police things, and she'd have to go to prison."

"It's a nice thought," Hermione said, touching his cheek. Tears were, yet again, pouring down her own. "But then I'd be paretically an orphan. Like I said, my dad's never around."

"You could stay with me." He said. "Hermione, I'm not letting you get hurt again."

"Ron, you can't protect me forever. If I go home over the summer, I'll probably kill myself. If I go to your house, my mother would kill me. And if we turned Mum in, I would be miserable all summer."

"Why would you be miserable?" Ron asked, surveying her face.

"Because I turned my mom in... Being pregnant, I know how terrible it is to, to have to carry a burden like this."

"But Hermione, it's not a burden, it's a gift." Again, saying all the perfect things at the perfect time. Hermione wondered how she got him, and what on earth she did to deserve him. Ron reached over to her tummy, which was a little more round than it was the starting of the year. "This is a gift, Hermione, a gift. Everything happens for a reason."

"What if the reason was for me to vent some of my anger at my mom, on my child?" Hermione quivered as she said those words.

Ron pressed his finger against her lips. "You are not your mom, and don't even dream that you could do such a thing. Hermione, you're a good person. You could of kill Rita Skeeter for all the bad things she did, but you didn't. You are stronger than that. You are the strongest person I know. You will never do such a thing. Sure, you do get angry, but you can push through that. I'll help you. Always remember that I'll help you. I'm here for you, and only you."

"Thanks Ron," she settled herself against Ron's chest, and cried until sleep came. Ron didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He was up thinking about his girlfriend. He ran his fingers through her hair until he reached a snag. Hermione's head shook slightly, he quickly withdrew her fingers in hair of waking her. His thoughts were scarred from Hermione's burn. It was sad, what this world was coming to. At least he had her, that was all that seemed to matter now. Nothing was certain anymore, except for his love for her. With Voldemort on the loose again, he couldn't even be certain that his family was alive at the moment. For all he knew, they had just been murdered. Ron held Hermione closer to him.

The next morning the common room was empty. The first day of the holiday season was upon them. Ron and Harry were engaged in a game of Wizard's chess. Ginny was watching them avidly, whilst Hermione was reading a brail book. It was quiet and peaceful, until the news. Hedwig brought in the weekly newsletter; The Patronus.

"Anything interesting in that?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry flipped through the paper, then gasped. "There's been a death." Harry said, shocked.

"Who?" Ginny, Ron and Hermione asked in unison. There voices were anxious.

"Patricia Evans," Harry said. Relief spread through the friends. Now, everyone was a suspect to die. There would be a death a day. "'Murdered by the Dark Lord.'..." Harry paused as he read. His eyes grew sadder, when he said, "'Believed to be related to The Boy Who Lived'..." He trailed off into silence.

"Oh Harry," Ginny reached over to hug him.

Harry's head was filled with mixed emotions. He was sent to live with the Dursley's, yet he had relatives. One's that Dumbledore never told him about. He had suffered so badly, being bullied. A heat rose rapidly like boiling water.

Harry stood up suddenly, breaking free of Ginny's grip. Harry flew out of the common room, stormed down the corridor, right to Dumbledore's office.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT PATRICIA!" Harry yelled at the statues.

Dumbledore heard, and opened the door, "come in, Harry." He said, calmly as ever. Harry stormed in. He was the angriest that he'd ever remembered. Dumbledore sat at his desk, eyes twinkling bright as ever. "Yes, Harry, what can I help you with?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why didn't you tell me about Patricia, why did you never tell me we were related?" Harry kicked the chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk. "Why didn't you tell me!" He shouted again.

"Harry, sit down." Harry didn't he just gave Dumbledore a evil look. "Or not. Just hear me out, okay?"

Harry didn't reply, only nodded. "Fifteen years ago, when your parents were murdered, I had to make a choice. It was the Evan's, your grandmother's niece, or the Dursley's, your mother's sister. One was muggle, the other was magical. One was abusive, the other, nice and caring. So why did I send you to the Dursley's? Why did I not want you to know about being magic? I never wanted you to know about the burden you would have to bare. I never wanted you to be aware of the other world. Why? Because surely, surely you would know about Lord Voldemort. And sooner or later, you would figure out, long before you were ready, about the terrible burden that you'd have to face."

Harry nodded and left, crying.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Harry said.

Ginny put her arm around Harry's shoulder, "it will be alright, I'm here." Harry excepted her arm. Ginny hugged him, and Harry never wanted to go. Maybe it was the Weasley touch, but somehow, he felt as though he was being loved. The warm feeling spread through Harry's bones. Harry moved his face, so his lips were touching Ginny's. He had never expected to kiss someone so suddenly, but it felt so right, and warm. Harry was blinded to the fact that there were others in the common room, starring at them. Blinded by the fact that he was going out with Luna. He was wrapped in Ginny's arm and that was all that mattered. Suddenly, Ginny pulled away. "Harry," she said. "I've never stopped loving you. I've never stopped since I saw you. Harry, I love you."

"I love you too," Harry said, and went in for another kiss.

"Harry, we can't do this," Ginny said. "What about Luna?"

"What about he?"

"She's my friend, I can't do this behind her back. And you should be considerate, she's your girlfriend."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "I've just... I've never felt this way about Luna. I've never felt this... this warmth." Ginny smiled and blushed. "I'll break up with her tomorrow, just kiss me now." Against this, she was powerless. They kissed again.

Ron and Hermione were snuggling on a nearby chair. "They sound so happy," Hermione said smiling. Ron didn't reply, he was making a fist, then spreading out his hands again. "Ron, you don't trust Harry, do you?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't trust anybody who's dating my sister."

"Don't you trust her?" Hermione asked.

"Not in an instance," Ron said. "She's a fiery red head... I don't trust her at all." Hermione laughed.

"You really need to work on your trust issues."

"I trust you," Ron said, in a cute innocent voice. Hermione responded by kissing him

The annual Christmas snowball fight took place the next morning on Christmas eve. Hermione chose to sit aside whilst Ron, Dean, Neville, Harry, Ginny, and Seamus joined in a snowball fight. Luna went home for the holidays. But soon enough, Ron had dragged Hermione in as a shield.

"Let me go!" Hermione said, laughing. Ron was holding Hermione close in front of him. "Ron, you dolt." He didn't. "Stop firing at me! Or as soon as Ron lets me go, I'll hex everyone!" Dean, heeding Hermione's warning, ran around Ron and Hermione, and hit Ron with a snowball.

"What did you do that for?" Ron asked, letting go of his girlfriend. Hermione brushed off the snow from her jacket

"Your girlfriend may be blind, but she sure as hell can hex."

Hermione blushed. Then, she scooped up some snow, and rolled a ball behind her back. "Ron?"

"What?" Hermione noted where his voice was coming from, and threw her snowball at him."What did you do that for?" Ron asked. "That hurt!" He rubbed his shoulder where the snowball had hit him.

"For fun!" Hermione said, brightly.

"You may be blind, but you are so dead." Ron said, compacting the snow so tightly that it turned into ice. He threw it, but Hermione dodged behind Seamus. Seamus cursed, and hit Hermione. The rest of the fight was in a complete blaze of white.

At half pass noon, the friends ran down the corridor, flanked by Filch, who was chasing them for the puddles that they left. Reaching the Great Hall, they joyfully sank into there seats, and enduldged themselves with the delectable food. The Great Hall was decorated, as it normally was, with its twelve Christmas trees, and singing mistletoe. The singing mistletoe was something rather new; and something rather annoying. Every time a couple would stand under it, it would sing something like, "Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Or something completely random, like, "I just can't wait to be king."

The afternoon was spent playing exploding snap on the balcony. This was particularly enjoyable, as they had no idea when the deck would blow up, when the storm clouds would come and soak the cards, and wondering if the balcony would fall off if the deck blew up. Hermione was the happier that she had been since before her blinding. For now, she was loved, and having fun. It seemed to ease the pain of her burned leg, and the thought of what her mother was going to do to her upon her return.

What was she going to do to her? Hermione's thoughts took a dark turn. What if her mother hurt there daughter? What if she killed their daughter? What if she killed her? Hermione's breath was unsteady. Ron seemed to notice this.

"Hermione," he said quietly, so that only she could hear. "Are you alright?" Hermione shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, but not here."

"We'll be right back," Ron said to the group at large. He then took Hermione's hand and led her up to her empty dormitory. "What's up?"

"Nothing." A pause. "Everything. Ron I was having such a good time, then I thought about my Mum... And about the baby."

"That's an easy solution, while we're at school, we'll have my Mum raise him."

"But what about my dad? What if mum hunts me down? What if I have to return to my house during the summer holidays? What if--"

"Kiss me," Ron said, cutting her off.

"What? Right now?"

"Trust me, it will help." Hermione shrugged and leaned in to Ron's kiss. All her fears seemed to melt away. Everything bad in the world seemed to right its self. Nothing bad would ever go wrong in Ron's arms. For once, she felt safe. Hermione pulled away from the kiss, and leaned on Ron's chest. "Ron, don't make me go back there." She whispered in his ear. "Please, don't make me go back there."

"You won't ever go back there with me here."

Ginny entered the dorm. "Hey, dinner is ready in the Great Hall if you want some."

Hermione wiped her tears aside, "c'mon Ron, let's go."

Since there were only eight people left in Gryffindor tower (Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, and some fourth year by the name of Melissa), they decided to sleep out in the common room. The night's events started with the all popular pillow fight. Hermione used the same tactics that she used for the snowball fight, hear, then aim. And when that failed, she swung her pillow randomly, knocking the occasional thing off the tables. They then sat around and told ghost stories. Of course, ghost stories in the wizarding world were nothing to be frightened of, so they hastened to tell stories of boggarts.

"And then," Ginny was telling her story at around midnight. "The spider--" Ron coward, "–wrapped its web around poor man Davis. He was slowly suffocated. All because his parents refused to believe that there was a monster under his bed. Stupid muggle parents."

"Blimey, I'm tired." Harry yawned widely. "Let's go to bed."

Seamus threw a pillow at him. "Harry, you dork, it's a party, and it's only midnight. You're lame."

"I'm not lame," Harry said. "I'm tired."

"I'm tired too," Ginny lied. It was just an excuse to sleep near Harry.

"Well, I'm not," Dean said. "Let's play another game."

"Like what?" Neville asked.

"You ever play haha?" Said the shy Melissa.

"No..." Ron said, raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, this is how you play, we all lie down in a circle, and put each others head on the person next to you's stomach."

"Huh?" Ron was throughly confuzzled.

Melissa laid her head on Hermione's stomach, "Now, Ron, Hermione puts her head on your stomach."

"Oh,"comprehension dawned on Ron's face. He took his position under Hermione's head. Slowly, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, and Harry had all worked there heads into the circle.

"So what's next?" Dean asked.

"I start by saying 'ha,'" Melissa said. "And whoever's head is on my stomach, would say, 'ha ha'. Then whoever's head his on his stomach would say, 'ha ha ha.' and so on."

They played the game until they laughed themselves to sleep. It was so peaceful in the common room. The only light sources were the moon, that cast a mysterious shadow. And the fire, that cracked merrily, and gave the room a warm sort of glow. The moon was catching the falling snows' light, making it look slightly eerie.

Neville was first to rise that morning. He, being kind, sat, waiting for someone else to rise. Melissa rose next. She smiled at Neville, especially when she saw a piece of mistletoe (the non-singing kind), hanging over his head. She tip toed over to Neville's sleeping bag, then sat cross legged on the floor next to him. Melissa pointed up, and Neville blushed. She slowly leaned in for the kill. He didn't move away. Happy Neville had just received his first kiss.

Dean was the next to awake. He, however was a little less nice when waiting for people to wake up. He grabbed Seamus's pillow (from underneath his head) and banged it in his face. Seamus woke up with a start. "What did you do that for?" Seamus asked, rubbing his neck.

"Fun, mostly."

Stirred by the racket that Seamus and Dean made, Harry woke up, and poked Ron. "Spiders! They're attacking me, Hermione! Help!" Ron said in his sleep, before the laughing woke him up. "What did you do that for?"

"Fun, mostly."

"That was mean." Ron said.

"Yes, I know." Harry smirked.

Ron leaned over to Hermione's sleeping form. He bent over to kiss her awake. Harry, Seamus, and Dean teased him about it, being like from a fairy tale, and how girly fairy tales were. "Shut up," Ron muttered, ears turning red. He kissed her, and she blinked.

"You better be Ron, or I'll have to hurt you."

"It's Ron."

Hermione's face grew bright. "Good," she said. Then she grabbed Ron's shirt, and pulled him down into another kiss.

"Shall we start opening presents?" Harry asked to the crowd at large.

There were mixed mutters of, 'yes,' and, 'duh,' and some that just dove strait into the tree, eager to find a present. Harry was among one of those people. "Neville," he called through a haze of wrapping paper. "Present, it's from... from your mother."

Neville looked confused, but took the present none the less. The common room froze, and turned towards Neville. Neville slowly unwrapped the present to find a childish picture framed. However childish the drawing was, there was distinctively a boy, holding his two parents hand. Enclosed was a letter from the healer at St. Mungoes.

Dear Neville,

I showed Alice and Frank a picture of you. I told them that you were there son. The next day I brought in some drawing paper, and your mother drew this. It's amazing, even when some people are never going to recover, they will still remember things that are that important to them. I'm guessing she misses you. I know it was important for you to stay at school this Christmas, but please do come during Easter. Your father smiles whenever he sees your picture. I just know... They will get better in time. Love can help any damage.

Love

Healer Lauretta

Neville wiped a tear from his eye. Slowly, he stood up, and walked solemnly upstairs. There he wept on his bed.

"Neville?" A quiet voice asked.

"Go away," Neville said in a deadly whisper.

"What happened to your parents?" Melissa asked.

Neville didn't respond for a while. "Read the letter."

Melissa hastily went over to Neville's bed stand. Then sat on the bed, reading it. "Oh my God," Melissa whispered. "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry." She turned around, to see him sitting in fetal position. An urge was gripping her so hard she couldn't bare it. Melissa hugged him.

"It's okay," Neville said, pulling away. "It's not important."

"Neville," Melissa whispered. "It's all the importance in the world." She cupped his cheek in her hands. All she could see was his sad, tearful face. Neville didn't dare withdraw his gaze. Her eyes were like a pool of blue.

Melissa withdrew her gaze. "Where are you going?" Neville asked. He didn't want to be alone.

Melissa didn't respond. She simply took the picture his mother drew, and traced the crayon. She took down the picture of the boys in his year, and put up his mother's drawing. "Sometimes," Melissa said quietly. "Things change for the better." She walked back to Neville's bed and sat down next to him. And the two talked.

Meanwhile back in the common room, Dean, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Seamus (A/N: It's pronounced Shay-mus... long story...) were opening presents. Hermione had just unwrapped a pair of baby socks that the house elf had knit. Dean was unwrapping a Football jersey. Ron already had his mouth stuffed with assorted candies. Harry was fiddling around with a new dark detector. It seemed to have a malfunction.

"Hermione," Ron said thickly through his Bertie Botts. "Don't forget my present." He handed her a small package. Hermione carefully unwrapped the paper. She felt something bumpy and uneven. Confused, she asked Ron, "What is it?"

Ron was ready for the question. "It's a house-elf hat." He said excitly. "I knit it by hand."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said, turning to where his voice was, and hugging him tightly. He just cared so much that he was holding her. "Ron," she said, through her tears. "I got something for you too." She reached behind her, and pulled out a base.

Ron didn't understand. "It only has four strings..."

"Yes Ron, I know that. It's a base, it only has four strings." Ron still looked confused. "It's a lot like a guitar."

Comprehension dawned on Ron's face. "Oh, okay. I loved the guitar. Thanks Hermione."

Hermione's glow, the glow that S.P.E.W. inspired, returned. It shocked many, seeing her so happy. And she was happy. Nothing in the world could have made her happier. Besides if she wasn't blind, she wasn't pregnant, and she didn't have an abusive mother that was going to kill her when she got home. Indeed, she seemed to be floating the rest of the day. All day that is, until her bubble popped. The Evening Version of the Daily Prophet had arrived with the obituaries

END OF PART THREE


End file.
